A Shooters Downfall
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: "We pleasure you while you shoot and we see how long it takes for you to mess up." (NSFW) GOM OT6


**DISCLAIMER: MIDORIMA, KUROKO, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**

**A Shooters Downfall**

* * *

"Take this stupid bandana off my eyes and tell me where we're going," Midorima demanded.

Kise laughed, the sound echoing and adding to Midorima's confusion, "But it's not much of a surprise if we tell you Midorimacchi."

"I can live without whatever stupid surprise you have planned."

"You'll like this," Aomine declared, fingers wrapped around Midorima's arm as he guided him.

Midorima clicked his tongue, "Doubtful. The only surprise planned by you two that I've ever liked is when you leave for a day."

"I planned this though," Kuroko murmured. "Not Aomine-kun and Kise-kun"

Aomine's hand tightened around his arm before he could say anything to Kuroko, stopping him from walking any farther.

"Are we there?"

He felt hands brush over his hair before the bandana was taken off his face. One of them slipped his glasses on. Midorima blinked, blinded by the sudden light change for several moments, until his vision cleared. Then questioned, "Your big surprise is a basketball court? Which we see everyday?"

"Don't be purposefully obtuse Shintarō," Akashi chided. "You know the surprise is what we're doing here."

"Kuro-chin came up with a new game for us to play," Murasakibara declared, leaning against a cart full of basketballs. "The idea is that you shoot while we pleasure you and we see how long it takes before you miss."

Midorima felt a blush rise along his neck as he squawked, "We aren't having sex in a gym! That's-"

"Exciting," Kise cut him off. He pressed against Midorima, his thumb brushed along his naval and his breath tickling his neck. "Because you like doing things like this in places like this. Especially when your horoscope is good. Right Midorimacchi?"

He bit his lip, wanting to snap at Kise that we wasn't an exhibitionist if that's what he was implying but thinking that with the way his dick was rising to Kise's soft touches a moan would come out instead.

"Come on Midorima," Aomine declared. "It'll be fun."

"If you're that uncomfortable," Kuroko added, the voice of reason in the blonde-bluenettes trio, "we really don't have to do it. I just thought you would like it."

"Fine," he declared as last, reaching for one of the balls. His fingers had just slid into position when Aomine dropped to his knees in front of him.

He littered kisses along Midorima's jean clad thighs as Kise left a trail of hickey's along his neck and shoulders.

Midorima flicked his wrist.

The ball swished through the hoop.

Kise pulled the shooters shirt and jacket off before letting him grab another basketball.

Kuroko dropped in front of him too. He put small kisses on the sensitive flesh around Midorima's bellybutton.

It took the shooter a few moments to get his hands adjusted when pleasurable shivers kept running down his spine but eventually he got it long enough to send the next one towards the hoop.

He grabbed another ball, focusing on the hoop instead of the boys around him.

The third ball went through the hoop.

As it hit the ground, Midorima's cock was wrapped in the wet heat of a mouth. His vision swarmed with pleasure for a moment and he wondered when exactly they'd pulled his pants down, but he blinked it away as he reached for another ball and lined up the shot.

Aomine's tongue wrapped around the head of his dick.

A moan left Midorima's lips as the ball soared through the air.

Kuroko let out something akin to a laugh before ducking down, his hand wrapping around the part of Midorima's shaft that Aomine couldn't reach, and behind him Midorima felt a set of cold hands settle on his ass. With Kise still sucking hickey's on his neck, he took a guess that Atsushi had joined the fray.

"Mido-chin is so pretty down here," Atsushi murmured, confirming Midorima's thoughts as the shooter grabbed another ball. Midorima's body jerked, hips thrusting farther into Aomine's mouth, as Atsushi pinched one of his ass cheeks with a giggle. "It's like jello. I wanna eat Mido-chin up."

"I think Midorima would like that," Kise declared. "Besides with Aominecchi and Kurokocchi taking care of his dick we should probaly help him out a little bit too, shouldn't we?"

"Can't you stop calling us by those ridiculous names when we're doing things like this?" Midorima chided, the words coming out breathy and dripping with the strain of trying to keep his building pleasure down.

"It's just weird to call you Midorima or Shintarō at this point."

Midorima was about to retort when he felt his ass being spread.

He barely had time to shoot the ball before Atsushi's tongue circled around his asshole.

Distantly he heard the ball bounce against the hoop, but it was drowned out by the loud moan that ripped out of Midorima's mouth as he fell forwards a bit. His fingers caught Kuroko's hair and he twined them, leaning against the boy as Atsushi continued to lavish attention on him.

Aomine gave a hard suck just as Atsushi dipped his tongue inside Midorima's hole and it took all of the concentration he had to straighten back up and reach for another ball.

Akashi made a soft sound from where behind him. "I'm impressed Shintarō. Our lovers are so good at fucking, whether it's sucking cock or rimming you, that I thought you definitely would have missed by now."

"I'm fine," Midorima choked out. He lined up his shot and let it fly.

Despite his concentration waving and the little gasps and moans coming from his mouth, there wasn't really a point in holding them back now, it flew through the hoop without an issue.

"Very impressive," Akashi murmured, and Midorima could practically hear the plot in his voice. "Atsushi, move please."

Midorima had just grabbed another basketball when the tallest members tongue was replaced with two slick fingers.

"You-" Midorima's words were lost in a loud groan as Akashi curled his fingers at just the right angle.

"Shh," their leader shushed. "Or are you quitting now?"

Midorima growled, the sound low in his throat, but tightened his grip and shot.

He managed to push through the pleasure, his vision was beginning to blur with all the attention they were lavishing on him, and shoot three more balls into the hoop before Akashi's fingers slipped out.

He grabbed his hip, fingernails digging into the soft skin, and Midorima managed to say, "What are you-" before his words were cut off again as Akashi slipped his dick inside of him. "Oh fuuuuck."

Aomine moaned around him before pulling back to murmur, "There's something really attractive about Midorima losing control like that." Kuroko made a noise that sounded like agreement. Aomine's tongue ran along Midorima's shaft before he drew it into his mouth again.

"Keep shooting" Akashi ordered as he snapped his hips forward.

Midorima gasped and moaned as he let the ball fly from his hands.

His fingers tightened around each ball he grabbed, the pleasure building to unbearable levels, and just as he grabbed for the third one, Akashi hit him at just the right angle.

The ball slipped from his fingertips as he came, his eyes seeing stars and his body warm with satisfaction and the feeling of being filled as Akashi came in him.

His knees buckled and Atsushi barely caught him before he ended up on the floor. He hissed, "I hate all of you."

Akashi's laughter echoed around the gym before he added, "How many was that Kuroko? Seven or eight?"

"Mhm probably."

Aomine made a disgruntled sound, "I should've seen that coming. Cum is so disgusting."

"You should've let me suck him off if you were gonna complain about it," Kise declared, his arms joining Atsushi's in keeping Midorima on his feet while his legs were jello.

Midorima scowled, "Just shut up and lets go to the locker rooms so I can clean up damn it."

* * *

**En: **So I purposed this idea to my tumblr followers a while ago and never had the time or confidence in my smut writing abilities to write it.

It was a New Years resolution of mine to get better at writing smut so I decided to give it a shot finally.


End file.
